


Always mine (either in a dream or reality)

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angry Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotionally Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Love Confessions, M/M, Possessive Jim, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Shower Sex, Spock has a nightmare, Spock is afraid to loose Jim to Areel Shaw, Spock is shown that his fear is unnecessary, Thy'la bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Takes place after khan. Six months into their first five year mission.Spock start to avoid Jim, which causes jim to give up on their friendshipWill Spock and Jim admit they love each other?Read to find out.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Dreams or Reality (always mine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see how spock and kirk build a friendship. How this friendship are being destroid and how they end up together and become stronger at the other side.
> 
> Kirk does die, but comes back to life

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

The first time Jim and Spock met, they could not stand each other. Spock immediately thought that Jim was a risk taker. A magnet attracting trouble. Jim thought Spock to be an Emotionless cold Computer.

But after their fight with Nero, and Spock attacking Jim and later at end, when Spock offered to be First Officer yet again, they slowly built a friendship .

But the day, with their fight with Khan,Jim fixed the warp core. When Scotty called Spock to tell him about jim, Spock had ran from the bridge to Engineering. Seeing Jim fighting for breath let Spock realise that He thought of Jim as a friend.

After his resurrection, and Jim recuperating in hospital, their relationship changed. His relationship with Nyota had begun to fall apart. Because he realised he was falling for his Captain. Not knowing what to do with these feelings, Spock surpressed them and reconciled with Nyota. Not knowing that he was making a very big mistake. 

This meant Spock began to spend less and less time with Jim. Each time jim had invited spock to a game of chess, he had declined. Spock felt his friendship with jim begin to crack. No matter what he did, he could not let Jim know of his feelings.

Being in love with his first officer, only began to feel like a burden to Jim. The destruction of his friendship with Spock, shatteres Jim's heart. So he gave up on it completely. Jim felt so sad about it. He hardly felt like socialising anymore.

On the bridge Jim would sometimes stare at spock and flash him a broken, sad smile and sometimes he just sat in his chair and dreamed about Spock. Atleast in his dream Spock belonged to him, but in reality he faced Spock not belonging to him. It sometimes made Jim feel like He could burst into tears and cry at How unfair it felt.

Six weeks since their first five year mission began and three weeks since Jim gave up on his friendship with Spock.

Jim had just finished his shift. He was walking toward the turbolift and got in. Nyota Uhura joined him. "permission to speak freely, Captain?" She asks. Jim turns to face her " premisson granted" Jim replies. " what the hell is going on between you and Spock?" She asks coolly. Jim started to feel anger building up inside him "Excuse me?!" Jim exclaims. Arms folded accross his chest. " Spock is upset that you're avoiding him" she says dryly. "What?!" Jim asks annoyed. "You heard me" she scowls. Jim was beginning to loose his patience " listen here lieutenant. You have absolutely no business between what's goes on between me and spock and if you must know, I'm not avoiding spock. Spock's been avoiding me for the last six weeks,He was the one, who was destroying our friendship. So if you really want to know what is going on, i suggest you talk to your boyfriend" Jim says coldly before he got off the turbolift.

During his walk to medbay, Jim was fuming. How dare Spock imply that Jim was the one ignoring him? 

Jim got into medbay "Bones, you got anything for anger" Leonard H. McCoy frowned when He heard the anger in his friends voice. "Mmm. I think i got the next best thing in my office." He turned to walk toward his office. Jim followed his friend and sat down on a chair infront of the desk. He got two glasses and poured his friend a drink handing it to him "So, what's got you fuming?" Leonard asks. Jim takes a sip from his glass "Uhura cornered me in the turblift. She told me spock was upset because i am ignoring him" Jim says. His right hand balling into a fist. "What? Is he really losing his mind?" Leonard asks now also feeling angry. Jim laughs harshly " yeah i think so. Seriously. I have no reason to ignore him. Besides i don't think our friendship ever mattered to him" Jim says barely in a whisper. Leonard felt sorry for his friend. " that green blooded pain in the ass" Leonard muttered. "It really hurts, Bonesy" Jim whispers. Leonard really wanted to murder the green blooded hobgoblin. Jim got up "well i am going take a early night with a nice hot shower" Jim yawns. Leonard shakes his head "Good night, kid" Leonard replies. Before Jim walked out of the office he replied "Good night, Bonesey".

On his way to his quaters, Jim found Uhura and Spock in some sort of conversation. He noticed she had a sad look on her face.he didn't want to stick around and watch the man he loved be with someone else. So he continued on to his quaters.

What Jim didn't know was that Spock was breaking up with Nyota.

Later after a nice hot shower. Jim got into a pair of pajama bottoms. He didn't bother with a shirt.

Jim had just got comfortable on his bed with a book,When his door chimed. "Come!" He calls without looking up. 

Jim looked up and saw spock standing in his quaters. "What do you want, Spock?" Jim asks coolly. Spock stuck to the doors. "I wish to speak with you,Captain." Spock says. Jim frowns "Oh? I was under the impression that, We weren't friends" jim says. Spock frowned as well and his body stiffened "That is not true, jim. You are my friend" Spock says. Jim sat up and crossed his legs "yet you implied to your girlfriend that I was avoiding you. I didn't think our friendship meant anything to you. You didn't proof otherwise" Jim replies sadly. Spock could see pure pain flashing across the humans face.

It was true that spock was avoiding Jim, but only because he did not want to burden jim with his unwanted desires. But hearing Jim say that their friendship meant nothing to spock broke spock's heart. 

"Jim, I apologise for avoiding you. I only did to not burden you with my unwanted desires. That is also not true. Our friendship mean everything to me" Spock explains. That sparked a small glimmer of hope inside Jim. "Spock, there is nothing i want more. I am in love with you" Jim says feeling his pain starting to dissemate. Spock look at him with both eyebrowns rised "you are?"spock asks feeling a little hope.

"Yes, spock" jim replies gesturing for spock to sit down beside him. At first spock feels uncertain, but then he does sit down. Jim takes one of spock's hands in his and places a kiss on each of his knuckles. Jim heard spock catching his breath

Jim place a kiss in the center of spock's palm. "Jim" spock moans out. Jim was enjoying to witness spock loose his usual stoicism and perfect vulcan control, allowing his mental shields to be broken down. 

Spock rolls on top of Jim. He leans down and places a kiss on Jim's lips. They kiss passionately, before Jim pulls at spock's shirts. Spock understood and pulled both his shirts over his head. Jim marvelled at spock's chest. There were so many times that Jim would dream about the hair covering spock's chest. And now to be able to touch him was turning Jim on.

Jim takes Spock's hand in his and sucks his pointer finger into his mouth. Jim could hear Spock shudder.

He sucked gently on his finger, scratching Spock's skin with his teeth. Spock moaned softly, closing his eyes. His mouth opening slightly as he inhaled sharply. Jim swirled his tongue teasingly around his finger, before spock pulled his hands away and smashed his lips to Jim's again..

Jim caught his breath, as he felt spock's hands roaming over his chest. Jim moaned into his mouth, his muscles twitching under Spock's touch. They were warm and soft. They felt like a feather teasing his sensitive nipples.

Spock spread jim's legs apart, hooking his fingers under the waistband. Together they pulled Jim's pajama bottoms off. Spock took in Jim's now completely naked body. Jim was very aesthetically pleasing. Spock made quick work of his own clothing. He got back on the bed and crawled over Jim.

Knowing he had given Spock an erection thrilled Jim greatly. He had fantasised about it so many times. More times then he could count.

Jim pushed his hips to meet Spock's. Spock's erection rubbing against him, ripped the air from his lungs, leaving him a gasping pleasure mess.

The tingling feeling pulsing, through him, travelled through his thighs and groin.

Jim lets his hands travel down Spock's back to his buttocks. He squeezes them hard. Spock lets out a deep throaty moan.

Jim pulles spock's head down for another dirty kiss. "Jim....Thy'la...." Spock moans into Jim's mouth.

Spock lowered his head into the warm flesh of Jim's neck. He breathed in the scent of the man he so badly wanted to call his mate.

Spock latched his lips to Jim's theoat, long enough to leave a bruise.

Jim's hands were roaming over his back, his nails digging into Spock's, every now and then.

"Spock, fuck! Please, fuck me!" Jim's voice laced with lust and need. Never in his life has Jim ever felt this desperate for touch and love.

Spock's lips quirked up in a smile. "Your wish as my command, Captain" he whispered against Jim's lips.

Jim handed spock the lube he had gotten from under his pillow.

Spock took it, and squired some on his fingers

Jim felt spock press a finger against his hole. Jim stroked Spock's penis. Spock groaned out.

Spock turned Jim over on his stomach and spread his asscheeks apart and pushed one finger inside Jim. He gave Jim a moment to adjust. He pushed in another, and scissors Jim open. Jim couldn't help but cry out in delight.

Spock took his cock in his hand and slicked it up. He guided the head to Jim's entrance.

Now fully embedded inside his captain spock turned Jim back to lay down on his back and started to move.

"Spock! Harder please!" Jim begged.

Spock obliged and began to fuck him harder.

Jim squeezes his eyes shut.

Spock pulled out of him, his cock head teasing jim's hole, before he thrusted back in. Hard. Jim let out a slutty moan.

Jim could feel his orgasm coming. With a cry of "spock!" He came over both their chests and stomach's.

It took Spock only a few moments to cum to, moaning as he filled Jim up with hot Vulcan cum.

Spock pulled out of him and fell down next to him, pulling Jim into his arms.

"Spock. Wow! That was----" Jim trialed off

"Indeed" Spock replies

"I love you, Spock"

"And i you, ashayam" Spock replies

As Jim fell asleep, he knew Spock was always his. Either in a dream or reality, but for now He wanted to enjoy this moment in the arms of the man he had loved and wanted so much for so long.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


	2. Now we belong to each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim has a conversation with Nyota Uhura. They are becoming friends  
> Spock and Kirk enjoying being together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spock and kirk enjoying being together.  
> Next chapter spock and Jim's relationship will be tested
> 
> Ashaya-love  
> Tuluk nash-veh K'dular- I cherish thee

😚😚😚😚😚😚😘😘😘😘😘😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍

The next morning after their love confessions and first time and night together.

Spock slowly woke up. He felt disorientated, because he was in an unfamiliar room, suddenly he remembers the previous night and it made him smile.

Spock looked down at the human in his arms. Jim was drapped over him. His hand resting over Spock's navel. Jim's left ass cheek bare, from the cover that had moved off him during the night. Jim's head resting on Spock's chest. Spock gently rubbed a hand over jim's bare back.

Spock had never in his life loved, anyone as much as he loved jim. He didn't even love Nyota as much. Spock felt ashamed of himself for hurting jim and for contributing to the destruction of their friendship. Jim's words " _I was under the impression, we weren't friends"_ still fresh in Spock's mind. Spock could still hear the pain in Jim's voice.

Spock came to think of jim as his friend, but not just his friend, but his love, not just his love,but his heart, not just his heart, but his life,not just his life but his entire universe.

Spock dragged a gentle finger across jim's cheek. The human began to stir. Eyes opening to reveal the blue.

Jim looked up at Spock. "Mmmm, hi" Jim murmurs. A small smile spread across Spock's lips "Good morning, beloved" spock replied. Jim sighed happily. "You should smile more. You look gorgeous with a smile" jim whispers. Spock blushed, his cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "You are more so,Ashaya" spock whispers back. Jim pulled spock into a kiss

Later jim was sitting at a table in the mess hall, eating his breakfast. He noticed Uhura walking toward his table. "May I join you, Captain?" She asks nervously. Jim wasn't going to allow her to spoil his good mood, so he nods "sure" jim replies. She sat down

"Premisson to speak freely, captain?" She asks nervously. "Granted" Jim replies taking a bite from his toast. "Jim, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I was upset, because spock and i had problems. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Uhura says apologetically. "It's okay" Jim replies softly. Nyota shook her head in protest "No, jim. You didn't deserve that" she replies as a matter of factly. 

Jim smiles a small smile " I accept your apology" jim replies looking at her. Nyota smiles, but it dissappear as quickly as it had come. " I knew from the moment, spock had spend so much time with you, while you were in hospital, that our relationship was ending, but then he came and asked if we could reconcile. Of course, i was happy. But it wasn't until, we were in our second month in this mission that i realised spock was making a mistake. I knew he wasn't hurt me, but hurting himself and you. My only regret, not ending things sooner, but i am glad that you are together now. Congratulations,jim" she says. Jim could hear regret in her voice

"Uhura, it's alright. I understand completely. I only hope we could be friends and thank you" jim offers. "Of course, jim" she says eagerly. She got up and nodded before leaving.

Jim's thoughts drifted off to spock. He doesn't notice Leonard joining him.

"Whatcha dreamin' about, sun shine?" Leonard asks eyeing his friend."Spock" jim replies dreamily."Oh hell! Please, i don't wanna hear about anything, you two get up to in bed" Leonard warns him."Ooh, that beautiful muscular body of his" jim moaned in pure delight. "Jim!" Leonard scowls clapping both his hands on the table in a warning of anger and disgust. Which causes jim to laugh. "Ooh and those pointy ears" jim says wiggling his eyebrows before getting up and running off. "JAMES TIBERIUS KIRK!" Leonard says with a roar, just as jim ran out the mess hall.

Later on the bridge, jim was sitting in his chair day dreaming

_Spock was laying down on their bed. He was completely naked. His forrest tinted green cock, hard and leaking._

_Jim had been in the shower. So finding his vulcan completely naked with his hard leaking cock, turned jim on._

_Spock had his eyes closed. His arms folded behind his head._

_Jim walked over to the bed, covered spock's body with his and kissed him hungerly. Spock kissing back with equal hunger. His hands roaming jim's bare back. Their cocks rubbing in delicious friction. Each of them letting out a moan._

_Jim kissing down spock's chest, sucking each of his nipples until they are swollen and sensitive to touch. Jim continues his path, kissing to the head of Spock's penis. Jim licks the precum gathering at Spock's slit and takes the head into his mouth. He sucks it, gently grazing Spock's skin with his teeth. Spock let's out a moan. Jim takes spock into his mouth entirely and starts sucking him. Spock's hands fist the covers beneath him and his hips arch up into jim's mouth._

_A few moments later spock cums down jim's willing mouth._

Jim jerked out of his daydream, by remembering he was on the bridge. He looked down at the tent in his pants and blushed a beautiful pink.

Jim felt hot breath in his neck and looked up into a dark pair of eyes "Are you alright, Captain?" Spock enquires. Jim smiles shyly. "Yes, mr spock" jim replies softly. Spock lifts an eyebrow, but returned to his station.

So another day of their 3 weeks star mapping mission passed. 

Tonight, Jim just want to spend a quiet night of making love with spock.

Jim got to his quaters first and decided to take a shower.

Jim took off gis uniform and got into the shower. His face facing up. He felt his body begin to relax.

Jim heard the shower door open and close. He felt two arms wrapping around his waist from behind and being pulled flush against a vulcan chest. Spock hummed against jim's neck. Spock could feel the tension flowing away from jim's body with water running down his body. "Mmm, Spock" jim murmered and turned in Spock's arms.

Spock gently sucked at jim's thoat " yes, jim" spock whispers. Spock ran his tongue at the curve of jim's ear. Jim shivered in delight and pulled spock against him, bringing them closer together. Spock pulled at the delicate flesh of jim's ear into his mouth and sucked on it.

Jim moaned and tried to get closer to spock by wrapping a leg around his waist.

Jim could feel Spock's hardness against him and started to maddening little thrusts into spock.

Spock groaned at this.

Suddenly,They breathed into each other's mouths as they start to kiss frantically.

Spock pushed jim against the shower wall and turned his attention to jim's throat again. He was going to leave his mark there, so that everyone knew jim belongs to him.

Spock gathered some of his natural lubrication on his fingers. With his other hand he removed jim's leg from around his waist and pushed his legs apart.

Jim groaned and pushed back against Spock's fingers. Spock allows one of his fingers to penetrate his beloved. A few seconds later another finger joined the other. Jim was moaning loudly. A third was pushed in roughly, making jim pant and push back, riding the fingers invading him greedily.

"I love you, spock" jim gasped between breathes

"Tuluk nash-veh K'dular, jim" spock replies.

"More, spock! More, please!" Jim begged

"You are mine, jim. I wish for you to say it." Spock ground out

Jim couldn't speak, and nodded instead. Spock pulled his fingers out completely. Jim whined at the loss.

"Jim,i will do nothing until you have said that you are mine" spock stated firmly.

"I am yours. Only yours" jim moaned out

Spock smiled slyly "That is correct" spock agreed.

Spock lifted jim up. Jim latched himself to spock and wrapped his legs around him. With one move,spock bit down on jim's collar bone and thrusted into jim's body until he couldn't anymore. He paused a moment,his panting morroring jim's.

A few moments later spock began a slow, teasing, rhythmic thrusting. Jim began to moan and cry out in pleassure.

Spock pushed jim into the wall again and gave himself over to their love making.

Spock could feel jim bite and lick at his neck, leaving his own marks and kissing each mark.

Spock sped up his pace,realising jim had begun to shake.

The hot water hitting them both creating a picture of true fantasy. For his lips to kiss where ever he wanted. Jim threw his head back,moaning as spock hit his prostate. The sight of jim falling apart in his arms,was magnificently magical.

Jim shuddered through his climax. Jim clenching around him, pulled spock into his own climax moments later.

They stood, wrapped around each other for a few moments more. Spock got jim out of the shower and dried him off.

Jim pulled spock into a possessive kiss,which stole Spock's breath.

Together they got into bed. Jim wrapped tightly in his arms 

"I'm sorry, if i hurt you when we weren't speaking." Jim says. Spock shook his head immediately. "No, jim. it is I who should be apologising to you. I should never have allowed our friendship to break. For that i apologise" spock replies. Jim sighed in contentment. " let's not worry about the past. Let's be together now " jim whispers. "Of course, my jim" spock whispers back.

They fell asleep together. Content and happy. The past in the past.

Together they will make their future

💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞


	3. Scared of losing, my Jim,Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise crew receives orders to escort Areel Shaw to Yorktown. Spock becomes jealous and afriad he is going to loose Jim.
> 
> Will he loose Jim or will Jim be become his?

😍😍😍😙😙😙😙😚😚😚👹👹👹👹👹👹👹

It's been a good three weeks for Spock and Jim

They had spend all their free time together. Either playing chess together, which of Jim won most of their games or lay together in bed, naked. Just holding each other. Jim would gently rub Spock's chest and listen to Spock purring like a cat. Jim found it extremely cute. Spock of course would argue that Vulcans weren't cute, but he knew Spock secretly liked being called cute.

Jim was sitting in the mess hall, a cup of coffee on the table in front of him. He was smiling. Finally he was very happy. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the owner of the hand "You seem content, ashaya" spock comments. Jim smirked "You can't blame me for having the hotest boyfriend in the universe" Jim teases. Spock's cheeks heat up in embarrassment and was sure he was blushing, but he didn't reply.

Jim giggled at Spock's green tinted cheeks in delight. "You know, I mean it" Jim says leaning over to press a kiss on spock's cheek. "I am aware" Spock replies. His blush deepened.

On the bridge, Jim was staring out the view screen. Watching the stars passing by "Captain, new orders coming in from Starfleet command" uhura speaks from her station. Jim turn to face his communications officer "Relay to my padd, Lieutenant " Jim says turning back. Uhura nods "Aye, Captain" she replies

Jim picks his padd up to look at the orders they had received. "Lieutenant Uhura, order all senior crew for a meeting, in one hour in the briefing room" Jim orders. "Yes,Captain" she replies

Jim turn to face Spock and found him already looking at him. Jim smiles devilishly in promise. Spock blushed at that.

Jim was waiting for his senior crew to settle down. "Alright, guys. We have received orders to meet a shuttle, which carries Lieutenant Areel shaw. We are to escort her to Yorktown" Jim reads their orders.

The moment Spock heard the name, Areel shaw. He felt his heart sank. During his relationship with Nyota, she had told him that Jim and Areel, were in an intimate relationship, which ended, when Jim said he wanted to become a Starship Captain. But the thought of Jim being intimate with anyone other then him, enraged Spock greatly.

"Sulu, set course with coordinates I just send to your padd" Jim says to the helmsman. "Aye Captain" the helmsman replies. "Alright, dismissed" Jim says. 

After the others left, Jim looked at Spock, who was deep in thought.

He put a hand on Spock's shoulder "Spock, sweetie, are you okay?" Jim asks worriedly. Spock turns the chair to face Jim. Jim sat down over Spock's lap and wrapped his arms around Spock's neck. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim's waist "Yes, Jim. I am alright" spock says with a nod and leans forward to kiss Jim.

"You know, I love you, sweetheart" Jim says lovingly. Spock allowed a small smile to touch his lips. "I am aware" Spock whispers. They continue to make out.

The next morning, after Jim's shift started.

They had arrived at the rondivue point to meet the shuttle. "Captain, we are receiving a transmission from the shuttle" uhura says. "Lieutenant, open a channel" The Captain orders. "Channel open, Captain" Uhura says

"This is James T Kirk, Captain of the starship Enterprise, we are here to escort Lieutenant Areel Shaw" Jim says.

"Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Shaw here, premission to come aboard?" A female asks.

"Premission granted" Kirk replies and Uhura closes the channel.

Spock felt jealously racing through him again and quickly pushed it down.

"Mr sulu, you have conn. Spock, with me" Kirk says and walks over to the turbolift.

Jim and Spock entered the turbolift and Jim gently touched Spock's hand hanging at his side. Spock shuddered at the touch. Jim leaned over and placed a kiss on Spock's temple "I love you" he says and walks out of the turbolift.

They were in the transporter room "Energise" he orders the crewman behind the controls and a few moments later a woman appeared on the transporter padd. The moment Jim saw the woman, his face lit up. The woman walked over to him and he hugged her tightly.

Spock watched it all, suddenly it seemed to him as if Jim has forgotten about his presence. And it was this that feulled the jealously and rage inside him. He quickly left the transporter room and went to his quaters.

😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😈😢😢😢😢😢😢


	4. Scared of losing my Jim, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scared of losing my Jim continues

💖💖💖💖💖❤❤❤❤❤💗💗💗💗

When Spock got to his quaters, He went directly to the bathroom. Spock went to the sink and splashed water in his face to cool down the heat rising in his cheeks. He tried to calm his rage and jealously. It was illogical to feel this way, but Spock found that he could not help it, He loved Jim with is entire being. Jim was his heart and soul

Suddenly, He felt a pang of worry at the back of his mind and then he came to realisation that he shares a Thy'la bond with his Captain.

Jim was all the meanings of Thy'la to him. He is his friend, brother and lover, but he was Spock's soulmate. He breathed in deep and then out. But right now he needed to get back to the bridge.

He walks out the bathroom and sees Jim waiting for him. "Spock, what happened? You suddenly just left" Jim says worriedly. Spock gently took Jim's hand in his "I----" he began, but then he realises he cannot share his jealousy with Jim "my emotions were in disarray " Spock replies and pulls Jim against his chest and hugged him.

Much later that night, Jim and Spock were both naked and in bed.

_Spock decided that he had to tell Jim how he felt. So, He went to Jim's quaters._

_"I don't feel the same, Spock" Jim says. Spock felt his heart crack_

_"Jim, ashayam, please" Spock began to beg_

_Jim shook his head "I don't love you,Spock. I'm planning on asking Areel Shaw to marry me" Jim replies with a smile._

_"Jim, Thy'la,No!" Spock pleaded_

_But Jim only laughed and began to kiss his intended. Tears began to make their way down Spock's cheeks._

_Suddenly Spock felt as if he was chained and forced to watch as Jim and Areel kissed and began to undress each other._

_Jim lay Areel down on the white silk sheets. He kissed the length of her body_

_Spock felt knifes being plunged into his heart._

_Jim gently pushed inside her body and start to fuck her._

_Each of Jim's thrusts were another knife plunged into his heart_

_Spock began to sob. "Jim!" Spock screamed_

Spock gasps awake and realises that his cheeks were wet. He was also sweaty and breathing heavily

Jim stirred awake and noticed that his Vulcan's cheeks were wet. "Spock, baby. What's wrong?" He asks worriedly and layed a gentle hand in Spock's arm. "Jim" spock says hoarsely. Jim sat up and pulled Spock into his arms. He gently rubbed the Vulcan's back,and spock could no longer contain. He began to cry. Jim softly assured him that everything would be alright.

The whole day Spock had tried to block out the feelings of jealousy and rage and he managed most of the day, except for after their shift.

Jim had told Spock that he wanted to catch up with Areel. Spock had felt jealousy spike through him. Spock knew that he could trust Jim

For the last hour and a half Spock had been trying to meditate, but he found it difficult. He had given up with a sigh and went of to his desk

He decided to contact his counterpart

"Mr Spock" Spock prime greeted with a ta'al. 

"Mr Spock" young Spock greeted in return with a ta'al of his own

"How may I be of service?" Spock prime asks

"I wish to make enquiry about the Thy'la bond" young spock says

Spock prime got the feeling he knew what this was about and it made him smile mentally. "Ah,i see you might be sharing a bond with your Jim. If you are referring to if I shared a Thy'la bond with my own Jim, then you are correct." Spock prime replies

Young Spock could hear hints of amusement in his counterparts voice "Yes, you are correct" young Spock says

"I am pleased that you and your Jim had gotten together so early. It makes me feel guilty that my Jim and I had spend so little time together, but that is not your reason for contacting me?" Spock prime asks.

Young Spock shook his head "You are correct in your assumption. I wish to enquire if you encountered a woman by the name of Areel Shaw" Young spock says.

Spock prime suddenly had the urge to laugh at his counterpart. He remembered the times he had gotten jealous, when his Jim had flirted with other woman or males. "Yes, She was a lawyer present at one of my Jim's court marchel proceedings, but that was before we were together" Spock prime says. 

"She is currently onboard the Enterprise. We are escorting her to Yorktown" young spock says.

"Young one, I believe that your jealously is unfounded and unnecessary. Jim loves you" Spock prime says.

"I am aware" Young Spock replies.

The talk he had with is counterpart soothed a little of his jealousy.

For the rest of the time before they reached Yorktown,Spock and Jim had Spend very little time together, althought they slept in the same bed. It made Spock jealously flare up yet again.

The next morning of the third day they reached York town. On the bridge Uhura asked Jim to speak privately. And they went to Jim's readyroom.

"Jim, does spock seem different to you?" Uhura asks. Jim shakes his head, but now that he thought about it Spock did seem cold toward him "Yeah, he has been distant and cold toward me" Jim says.

Uhura nodded, because she knew why "Jim, Spock thinks you want to leave him for Areel" Uhura says.

This completely shocked Jim. Then it hit him, He had spend the last four days with Areel and he felt very bad. "Oh,Spock" jim whispers

"Jim, go book a hotel room and do something special for spock " Uhura says. Jim nods and does as she said

Spock was in his lab, working on his experiments. His communicator beeped. He had received a message from Jim, saying that he should meet him at their hotel room.

Spock was now in front of the hotel room door. He opened it and went in.

On the table near the door was a big fase with a boquet of Red Roses and a card. Spock picked it up and read it

_follow the rose path_

It said

And Spock did.

He stopped at the door and found a note attached to the door. He took it off and read it

_Take off your clothes and come inside the room_

Spock complied and entered the room

On the bed was Jim. He was naked. His legs spread open and arms streched over his head. He was laying among a bed decorated with Red Rose petals. "Spock" Jim says with a smile and gestured for Spock to join him

And Spock did. He lay down next to Jim. "Jim,I----" but Spock could not continue. One single tear made it's way down his cheek. And seeing Spock cry broke Jim's heart. He pulled Spock against him and placed a kiss against his lips. "I love you" Jim says. And then Spock kissed him frantically.

"And I you" Spock replies and hugged Jim tightly. 

And they made love. They moaned together and pleasured each other.

Much later they were laying together. Spock's head resting on Jim's stomach. "Spock, I will never leave you for anyone. You are who I want" Jim assures him

Spock lifted his head "And I you, for you are my life" Spock replies.

"And you're mine" Jim asks

"Yes" Spock murmurs 

Jim smiled and leaned in to kiss Spock. They fell asleep together. 

❤💖💗❤💗💖💗❤💗💖❤💖💗❤


	5. Will you enter a marriage bond with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock asking Jim to marry him.💍
> 
> Will Jim say yes? 
> 
> Read to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be their bonding and wedding ceremony on the Enterprise.
> 
> Thy'la - friend,brother,lover  
> Ashayam- beloved

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍❤

He slowly woke up. Lights were streaming down on his face. He streches out and turn to look at the man next to him.

Spock was sprawled out on his stomach, His arms hugging the pillows. He was facing away from Jim. His back and ass were not covered by the covers. 

A soft smile slowly made it's way to his lips. He wondered if an Angel looked so peaceful and innocent, when Spock was sleeping. 

Jim gently stroked his fingers down Spock's back to his ass and back again. Spock's was so soft and warm.

Spock slowly opened his eyes. He noticed a few rose petals on his pillow and he remembers the night before. He turns his head and finds Jim smilling down at him. "Good morning,ashaya" Spock greets sweetly.

"Morning, Baby. See anything you like?" Jim asks with a smirk.

Spock turned and sat up. "Affirmative" Spock says as He leaned down to Jim and placed a kiss in the center of his chest "I like this" Spock says. His lips moves down Jim's chest to his belly and places a kiss on his belly. "And this" Spock says. Jim shivers at the touch of Spock's lips on his belly.

Spock smirks "And this" spock says and places a kiss on the head of Jim's cock. Jim moans at this. "And especially this" Spock says again and kisses down his cock to his balls.

"Infact, I like everything on your body" Spock says and places a soft kiss on Jim's lips.

Jim smiles into the kiss "Did you really think that I would leave you for Areel?" Jim asks. Spock closes his eyes and hid his face in Jim's chest. "Yes" spock's voice was filled with hurt.

Hearing the "Yes" both shocked And hurt Jim. Jim lifts Spock's head up and cups Spock's cheeks in his hands "Spock, Baby, I will never leave you. Ever. All my conquests, even Areel didn't matter to me. You, Spock, You matter more to me then anyone ever has. You mean more to me then you can ever imagine." Jim says honestly.

Spock looked into the blue pools and saw the honesty there "You are my life, Thy'la" Spock returns. Jim had a smile on his face, but he didn't know what Thy'la meant "What does thy'la mean?" Jim asks. "Thy'la does not have an direct translation, however the closest translations is friend,brother,lover" Spock explains.

Jim smirks. He loves the sound of that "So you have me all to yourself for the next four days of shore leave" Jim says. Spock smirks deviously to Jim. _Uh oh. I'm in so much trouble, Jim thought to himself._

_"I would not say trouble, Ashayam, however I do have plans for you" Spock says with a smirk visible on his lips._

_Jim's eyes widen "How did you........?" Jim asks confused. Spock closes his eyes and breathes in deeply "Jim, you and I.....share a mind link" Spock says._

_Then remembered what he saw during his meld with Spock Prime. Spock Prime shared a Mind link with his Jim Kirk. A bond. Thy'la. Yes, now he remembers where he has heard this word._

_"Thy'la bond?" Jim asks. Spock's eyes widen "where have you heard about a Thy''la bond?" Spock asks. "Saw in a meld with your counterpart" Jim replies._

_Of course, Spock thought._

_"Yes, He has told me that he shared a bond with his Jim. Like I share with you, my love" Spock says._

_"I love you, spock" Jim says and pulls Spock's head down for a soft and sweet kiss. "And I you, Ashayam" Spock replies._

A few minutes later they shared a shower, where Spock fucked into him hard and quick and they ended up taking longer in the shower.

After their shower they were sitting a the table, enjoying a breakfast.

Suddenly it came to Jim's mind the other night when Spock had a nightmare. "So,umm.... are you ready to tell me about your nightmare?"Jim asks.

Spock looks down at his plate

"I, I....dreamt that,I went to tell you of my regard for you and you told me that you did not feel the same. You said that you wished to enter a marriage with Areel shaw, And then....." but spock could not continue.

"Oh, baby" Jim says and leans over the table to take one of Spock's hands in his.

"It is of no consequence. I now have the knowledge that my regard is returned" spock says softly with a tiny smile at his Thy'la.

Later, after their breakfast. They went for a walk and talked about everything under the sun.

Much later after dinner, they were cuddled naked against each other. Spock had been thinking about asking Jim to enter a marriage bond with him. Jim picked up this thought, through their bond.

"Sweetheart, Is there something you want to ask me?" Jim asks looking up at Spock. Spock looks at him heatedly.

He nods "Jim, would you consider entering into a marriage bond with me?" Spock asks.

Jim's eyes brighten up and his grin widens "Oh,yes. Spock, yes" Jim says and kisses Spock.

Spock felt happiness for the first time in 5 days.

And so they fell asleep wrapped up in each others embrace.

❤❤❤❤💎💎💎💎💎❤❤❤❤❤💎💎💎

**Author's Note:**

> Thy'la: friend, brother, lover  
> Ashayam: beloved
> 
> Please, any comments are welcome  
> This will help me greatly to improve my writing skills.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy


End file.
